Wings of love
by Mek0
Summary: When Youko goes on a raid with his clan they discover a young girl. But why is she so afride and worried?And why is Youko so worried about her?[I suck as sums]
1. Begining

Kameko:ummmm hi agin everyone! I know I know, your proble wondering "WHY THE HELL HASNT SHE UP DATED HER OTHER STORIES!?!" Well its beacuse my other storys are in the prossess of being made and i want to type out this story.This time i promise to update when i can. But this time im doing a Yu Yu one!  
  
Kurama: So thats why I em here.  
  
Kameko: Yes my beloved red headed Kitsune.  
  
Kirara: Kameko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. But she does own Amai and the other people in the story.  
  
Kameko: INCLUDING THE STORY I OWN THAT TO!  
  
Prolog  
  
Deep in Makai theres a place where a clan of angels call home. They would frolic and play in the skys with the birds and butterflys until sunset. After sunset they would return to there castle. But among the angels there was one that was diffrent. She was diffrent from the other beacuse she wasnt really one of them. Hidden from the light of day was a younge girl. With the blood of an angel and of a demon she was treated as dirt.  
  
"Lets move! The castle is up ahead!", shouted a silver haired kitsune. He ran in the direction of the castle with the rest of the demons trailing after him.  
  
"Master Ginta,they have returned,the demon thieves", cried an angel. "hmm, ill be there in a moment",said the one known as Ginta. He stood up and re coiled his whip and with a glance at his whips victum he left the room.   
  
"OK search for the goods but keep an eye out for the gaurds",said Youko bursting threw the castle doors letting his demons gain enterance. He turned and ran down the halls but stoped as he heard a muffled cry from the room up ahead. Curiosity over took him and he slowly opend the door. In the corner of the dark dusty room was what looked like an angel balled up crying softly.   
  
"Heh what,did your friends leave you behind when you got hurt ?",the cocky kitsune chuckled. "I dont have f-friends..",chocked a voice. Youko swiftly caught the scent of blood and of a demon as he steped closer to the body. " A-are you here to kill me ?" the voice whisperd. "Depends on who you are.",Youko chuckled crowching in front of the girl. "Let see your face." Slowly the girl unwraped her wings off her face.   
  
Youko gasped lightly at the sight before him, the girl was drenched in her own blood from wounds that came from a whip of some kind. "Where did you get these wounds ?",Youko questioned. "G-G-Ginta",she stutterd lightly. "Why did he do this,did you do somthing wrong?",Youko asked. "....Cuse im diffrent from the others and pathdic ", the girl said looking up at Youko while attempting to stand. Youko instinctivly helped her stand and looked over her.   
  
Her complaction was very pale as if it was poslin, her ice blue eyes looked faded, her long hair was dirty from blood and dirt, her wings looked as if once they where once white but are now muddy brown. But wate somthing else caught Youkos eyes a bushy dirty yellow tail wraped its self around her legs as two fox ears twitched weakly on her head.  
  
Youko went to touch them but the girl flinced as if watching for him to strike her. "Im not going to-",Youko began but was cut off by one of his thieves running in. " Youko! We got the goods lets go!",cried the younge neko youkai.Youko looked back at the girl and held out his hand, "Come with me,ill make sure your out of harm". The girl looked at him like he was crazy, then slowly lifted her hand and grabed his. Before she knew it Youko had grabed her by the waist and picked her up bridal style then dashed out of the door,then down the corador.  
  
Ginta stood at the entracnce of the castle blocking Youkos path. "I thought you where here to steal somthing usefull not her." Youko smirked,"At lest shes alot more useful then you will ever be." Ginta let out a low growl as his staff apperd,"How dare you compare me to that useless bitch!" With his free hand Youko reached into his long silvery maine and pulled out a few seeds.[I dont know if he has an attack like this but in this he does]"Well its time for us to take our leave." With that Youko flung the seeds at the groud creating a massive cloud of smog that covered the entire room.  
  
Half choking on the smog,Ginta spreaded his mighty wings and flew up blowing the smog away. "Master...theyve vanished.",gasped one of the angels. 'Damn him,once i find him ill make sure i slay him along with that wench.'"Damn you Amai."  
  
Japanese words   
  
[ .-. My japanese sucks so some of these might be wrong]  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kameko: smirks Yay ok chappy one is completed!  
  
Kirara: Lets see how long it takes for her to think up chapter two.  
  
Kameko: sniffles Kurama you belive in me ?  
  
Kurama: flashes a small smileHai[yes],Of course.  
  
Kameko: sighs dreamly  
  
R.K.F(Rabid Kurama Fangirls): loom over Kameko holding various objects  
  
Kameko: o-o;;;;; ummmmm edges away then breaks into a mad dash  
  
Kurama: sweat dropPlz R&R. 


	2. Tomodachi

Kameko:;-; Omg I got some reviews hears angels singing in the background Ill try my best to make this one longer then the last chapter.  
  
Kurama: scratches the back of his head Kameko-chan dosnt own Yu yu.  
  
Tomodachi (Friend)  
  
" Kiiroi, gather the worriors. Where going to find a certin youkai.",shouted Ginta while grabing his spiked whip. "Yes sir",bowed a female angel before vanishing into another room.  
  
With Youko  
  
"Heh,for a tribe of pixis they sure had alot of valuable stuff.",snickerd the neko youkai name Hatori. "This must have been our biggest raid this month!",squealed another. "Youko why so quit, your usally yelling at us.",Hatori snickered as he looked over his sholder. "Youko you took a hostage?",questioned the curious cat [reamber curiousity killed the kitty ]." No",snaped the kitsune.  
  
"Then why did you take her with you?",asked Hatori questioning youko futher. 'Why did I take her,shes a weak onna whos bearly hanging on to life',Youko said mentaly. He looked down to the girl in his arms to find her resting but breathing harder then before.She was holding part of his white tunic [oO what the hell is that thing called?]in her grasp like a younge child would when it was weak or ill.  
  
'I guess it was the way she looked back there.',Youko thought seeing the image of her sad and weak expression on her face in his mind. "Youko,hurry up the camp is just up ahead!,shouted Hatori. Youko came back from his thoughts and hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
"Looks like you guys brought back some good stuff",giggled a voice. "Go away Atsuki",grumbled Hatori rubbing his temples. A slight growl came from the okami youkai in front of them. "I dont need to listen to a pussy cat!",she shouted pointing at Hatori. She had ice blue eyes and long lavender colored hair that matched the color of her tail and two okami ears that where periced twice. She wore a short skirt that huged her hips along with a long sleaved shirt.  
  
"I trust you kept the camp safe while we where gone Atsuki.",Youko said walking past them ignoring there arguing."Hai!,no dare pass while Atsuki is on gaurd",Atsuki replied catching up with Youko. Youko rolled his eyes as Atsuki continued her rambling on about slaying a whole pack of demons. "Hey whered you get the girl?",Astuki asked noticing the girl Youko held in his arms. "From the place we just ca-,"Youko began but was cut off by Atsuki.  
  
"Has the infomus Youko Kurama gone soft over a girl?",giggled the okami. Youko arched an eyebrow at Atsuki and gave the tenchi kitsune to her. "Clen her up and get her some food.",the kitsune orderd while walking leaving to sort out the valuables. Atsuki sighed loudly and took the girl into a room where she layed her on a bed.  
  
"Now to find those bandages",Atsuki said leaving the girl. As Atsuki left the room the girl opened her eyes. 'Where..em i',she thought sitting up but to only be greated by the pain from the wounds.With a slightly cry of pain she managed to sit up and look around.  
  
'How did i get here?',she asked her self. "Your awake,I thought you where dead.",Atsuki said returning with a small box. The girl looked at Atsuki horrifired. "Its ok,im not going to hurt you.",Atsuki giggled seating herself on the end of the bed. The girl tryed to move agian but more pain shot up from the wounds and she let out another cry of pain.  
  
"Easy there,youre hurt very badly.",Atsuki said standing up and walking over. "Please,dont hurt me.",the girl said bearly above a whisper. "Hurt you?Why would I hurt you when im here to help you get better?",Atsuki giggled opening the box and taking out the bandages and other things she needed.   
  
"H-help me?",the girl repeted looking at Atsuki. "Yea,ok before I can start helping you Im gonna need you to take your clothes off",the okami smiled.[no not in that way people --; sickos]"Why?",asked the girl. "So I can clean and bandage up those wounds."Atsuki said giggling again. "By the way whats your name?",asked Atsuki. "Im Amai",said the tenchi kitsune.  
  
"Amai huh,Thats a pritty name.Im Atsuki!",the okami greeted holding out her hand. Amai looked at Atsukis hand then held out hers and they shook. "Now,would you like some help with getting out of those?",asked Atsuki looking at Amai as she struggled to remove the clothing. "H-hai",Amai answered. "Where gonna be the best of friends I just know it Amai!",exclamed Atsuki. 'So this is a friend.',Amai thought with a small smile.  
  
Japanese words  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Okami: Wolf  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Tenchi kitsune:Angel fox  
  
Kameko: o-o umm..ill stop there. Hope this is long enough.Atsuki kinda reminds me of botan.In the next chapter Amai meets her savior and tells her story of why she is abused.Umm also if you have any suggestions for the story e-mail me them plz. Arigato!  
  
Kirara: You did notice you never gave a discription for Hatori right?  
  
Kameko: oo; No I guess I didnt. Well I guess ill discribe him in the next chapter. Im accepting flames.  
  
Kirara:...Yea i bet for now on you will be getting flames instead of reveiws.  
  
Kurama: May I leave my mother will be worried if im late for dinner.  
  
Kameko: Oh dont worry about that. I already told her that you where out with your girl friend.  
  
Kurama: But I dont have one.  
  
Kameko: glomps him Yes you do n.n  
  
R.K.F:....lightly the torches and grabs the pitchforks  
  
Kameko: o-o;;;;  
  
Kurama: Uhh Please read and review. It would mean alot to Kameko-chan. 


	3. Itami

Kameko:Appers Im soooooooo sorry for not updating! You see my internet was cut due to my father disconnecting it! But now I have D.S.L.  
  
Kirara: sarcasticaly blows and twirls party favors  
  
Kameko: Shut it fur ball..  
  
Kirara: Kameko owns nothing not even herself due to the fact she belongs to her parents.  
  
Kameko: Oo;;Thats Kuramas job .  
  
Kirara: Not anymore hes with his fangirls...  
  
Kameko:OO;;;; Read the chapter while I save the godly Kitsune.  
  
Itami (Pain)  
  
After a hour of painful crys,giggling,and shreading Atsuki managed to remove the tight rags from Amais body. "Now that thats done we need to clean you up.",Atsuki said handing Amai a towel and litterly dragging her to another room. The room contained a wooden tub full of water and many bottles of diffrent substances on shelfs.I dont think they have shampoo in Makai..Oo;Atsuki strolled over to one of the shelfs and grabed a bottle along with a rag. "Ok,get in.",she chirped. Amai slowly walked up to the tub and placed her foot in,but pulled back.  
  
"What? Is it cold?",Atsuki asked. Amai mearly nodded as she watched Atsuki walk over to the tub. Atsuki grumbled about how the men cant warm it up after they finish. The okami meerly placed her hand on the tub as her hand glowed a redish color. Atsuki removed her hand from the tub and smiled. "There it should be at the right tempeture now." Amai nodded agian and placed herself into the water. "Im going to help you wash your hair OK?"Atsuki began,"Then ill get you some clean clothing while you wash yourself".  
  
Amai shook her head up and down again as the okami placed some of the liqued in the bottle in her hair. The scent of strawberrys filled the room and Atsuki worked the liquid threw Amais long hair. " You dont talk much do you?",Atsuki asked. Amai shook her head side to side as she watched the water drip from her fingers. There was another long silence,after awhile Atsuki finished up and left the room. Amai slowly washed her body with the rag and another strange substance Atsuki told her to use. The pain slowly nibbled at Amais body as the soapy like liqued entered her wounds.  
  
Soon Atsuki returned with the box and clothing to find the kitsune tenchi now sitting in a tub of what seem like black mud. "Damn you where "THAT" dirty!?! Well lets get you dried off so we can dress those wounds.",Atsuki said walking over to the tub with the towel. Amai stood up, the droplets of water that remaind slowly rolled down her pale skin as she took the towel. Amais once bloody brown hair,ears,and tail where a pale yellow. Her muddy brown wings returned to there origanal snow white color.  
  
Once Amai was dryed Atsuki began bandaging her many wounds. After awhile Atsuki finished and looked over her work . "Not bad,Heres your clothing",Atsuki handed Amai a chinese style dress. It was a deep red color with a black trim that had slits that came up to her hips.Thankfully the back of the dress was open and aloud Amais wings freedom. Atsuki brushed Amais hair and soon enough was finished. Atsuki stepped back and admired her work on Amai and claped lightly. "I must say from how they found you before you look even better then you did".  
  
Amai smiled lightly and blushed due to the fact that she never had been complamented on how she looked. "Come on lets go! Youko wants to meet you.",Atsuki squealed dragging Amai out of the room. Atsuki arrived at a pair of rather large doors that led to the dinning hall. With a push the doors opened with a loud squeek and Atsuki continued dragging the now lost Amai. The chatting stop as the sight of the okami dragging the poor lost kitsune tenchi made the demon women let out small giggles while the men had something else on there mindsInsert dirty thoughts here.Omg a dirty part.....oo; how many of those have you seen?.  
  
Atsuki placed Amai on a chair as she seated herself next to her. The men eyed Amai as she automaticaly looked down as if her hands were suddenly interesting. "Well,well looks like Atsuki finally did something usefull for a change .",came a snicker from the other side of the table. Laughter filled the room as Atsuki let out a small growl and turned red with embaressment. Amai meerly sat staring at her hands in her lap as the laughter seeced and gossip and chatter took its place.  
  
Amai glanced at the chair to her left to find it not occupide by anyone. The sound of the doors squeek filled the room and the talking came to a stop. It was so silent that the sound of the persons feet could be heard threw the whole room. The foot steps came to a hult beside Amai and a voice broke the eerie silence. "May I sit here?" With a breff nod Amai looked up at the owner of the voicebettcha cant guess who it is. Amai was greeted with the golden orbs of Youko as he turned and looked over her. As if signaled the talking again filled the room as numourus smaller demons appered with plates of food.  
  
When Amais food was served she poked at it lightly and looked around the table. The seen she saw would have made the most proper person scream in horror.The sounds of grunting and slurping replaced the once loud room. Amai wrinkled her nose in descust and looked back at her plate. The plate contained a slab of raw meat in some kind of red sause.  
  
Atsuki elbowed Amai and gesturd toward the food. Amai shook her head lightly and went back to figeting with her claws. She glanced up at Youko and noticed that he was the onley one who seemed to have manners at the table. Youko felt a pair of eyes on him and looked to find the owner was the younge girl. As there eyes met Amai was paralized as Youkos eyes bore into her own.  
  
As the two stared at one another Atsuki took advantage of the momment and swiftly switched plates with Amai. Snickering at her success she turned to look at the two again then returned her gaze to her plate to find it empty. "What the....",Atsuki looked around for her missing meat. After a few more moments Amai looked while blushing lightly. Youko smearked at the sight of the girl blushing and chuckled. " Youre blushing are you not? " Amais face became even redder but nodded lightly while closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"So whats your name?" "I-its Amai." Youko closed his eyes and registerd her name into his mind. "Well Amai,welcome to the Shiro Inazuma." random name .-.;Amais eyes opened at the sound of the name. "Did you say..Shiro Inazuma?" Youko arched an eyebrow and nodded,"Yes,why?"  
  
Kameko: returns bloody and torn up but is dragging a tied up KuramaI...hate...FANGIRLS!  
  
Kirara:.....  
  
Kurama: trys to say somthing but is gagged  
  
Kameko: Im gonna leave it at a cliffy for now.Cuse im tired been up for the past few days with no sleep at all.  
  
Kirara: Oh the miracles of coffee and suger..  
  
Kameko:...drags Kurama to her bed room....  
  
Kirara: snickers Wonder how many flames she will get for this.R&R people. 


End file.
